vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweeper Agent
|weapon= |armor=yes |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |consumable= |mount= |faction= |repeatable=yes |reqfaction= |presence=15 Outsider, 15 Noble }} Objective *Find and Speak to Reingraf Morson *Speak with Lord Renton Speak to the varanjar Reingraft and whom he indicates. Locations *Veers Farm *Lord Marcus Renton Rewards *Targonorian Academic Belt (Diplomacy, Waist, +17 Academic, 5, 10) *Targonorian Domestic Belt (Diplomacy, Waist, +17 Domestic, 5, 10) *Targonorian Outsider Belt (Diplomacy, Waist, +17 Outsider, 5, 10) *Targonorian Soldier Belt (Diplomacy, Waist, +17 Soldier, 5, 10) Starting Dialogue "There is a man here from Halgarad," Lars says, "that has some bad plans for Lord Renton himself." "What you're here for passes through him," Lars continues. "He has news of a plot bigger than I would like to think. You can find him hiding out somewhere at Veers Farm." Additional Dialogue Parley Dialog with Reingraf "Reingraf," you say, "I need to speak to you about what you know." "I'm sorry, CHARACTER_RACE," he says, "but this is a very dangerous time to be around me. I would recommend you leave." "I was sent here by Lars Orson," you say. "He told me to seek you out." "That little worm," he says, with a sneer. "Why would he send you to me." "I'm looking into a plot," you say. "It seems to involve quite a few people." Reingraf look at you curiously. "This wouldn't happen to involve bread or necromancers, would it? Possibly a bow?" "It would," you say. "Why? What is going on?" "It would seem you are looking into the same plot I am," he says. He holds out a loaf of bread. "I tracked the wheat in this bread here, but I've been stonewalled by Lord Renton." He checks a large knife he has, then puts it back in a sheath. "What does that bread have to do with anything though?" you ask. "The bread is part of the plot," he says, wild-eyed. "I bought some for my starving family. There wasn't enough for everyone, so I didn't eat. Every one of them slowly turned into crazed monsters. Undead." "I've tracked the wheat, and its effects, here," he says, "as well as this symbol." He holds out a symbol for the group you've seen before. "They've sent this wheat up to Tursh, out to Halgarad, and over to Three Rivers," he continues. "The bow, I found on a man. I followed him from Veskal's Exchange. I questioned him about the symbol, as someone said he was part of the circle. He, however, got away." "What does the bow have to do with anything?" you ask. "The man with the bow was part of the circle," Reingraf says. "I found vulmane Heartseeker arrows on him as well. That only spells assassination. He was headed here, but when I arrived, he had already left." "So, not only is Renton Keep making bread that turns people into zombies," you say, "but they've chartered an assassination?" "That is what it appears to be," he says. "If you want more information, you'll have to get it out of Lord Renton. I can't stand to speak to that weakling anymore." Concluding Dialogue Notes You will find Reingraf Morson in the Veer's barn. Reingraf Morson *location: -79942, -5400, 48436 in Renton Keep *Sweeper Agent : 4 : Lord Marcus Renton *location: in Renton Keep *Sweeper Agent : 4 : Category:Thestran Web Quests